


Always You

by Angels_Harper



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Harper/pseuds/Angels_Harper
Summary: Rhett and Link have always been unusual in their little town. Two people, both with zero'd out timers from the same town at the same time? Unheard of. Everyone always pitied them, never knowing that Rhett and Link both knew the truth.





	Always You

Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal were both born with working timers. They were healthy babies and healthy toddlers, with both of their timers ticking away to the moment they would meet their soulmate. 

Despite Rhett's timer being so short, only 4y 8m 3w 1d 38m 52s at birth, his family didn't feel it necessary to continually watch his timer. So on the fateful day that he locked eyes with a dark haired brilliantly blue eyed boy through the crowd while on a family vacation to Orlando, no one noticed until that night that his timer had made it to zero. 

Link's mother on the other hand had been waiting on the day for her son's timer run out. She wanted to be there and see the person who would make his son happy for his entire life. However, she would forever regret that moment of taking her eyes off Link during those final moments on his timer. One second she was looking at their Disney World brochure and the next she was staring at her son's zero'd out timer with tears in her eyes. 

That August, Rhett smiled as a familiar pair of blue eyes stared back at him from the front of the classroom. 

\--------------------------------

As their childhood continued, everyone always questioned them over their timers. Friends and family consoled them, saying fate would bring back their soulmate or give them someone just as nice, while strangers looked on in pity and bullies told them they would forever be alone. Neither of them knew why they never told anyone back then that they knew the other was their soulmate. It didn't seem all that important in their minds. They had each other, what else mattered? 

The had sleepovers, played in the woods, got detentions and even dated a few girls just to see what it was like, they did all this together. There was no need for anyone else to know their little secret. 

\--------------------------------

As teenagers, they began to wonder it if was perhaps best for the secret behind their timers stay that way. While Rhett and Link had always been close, they had never showed romantic affection to the other in front of others, preferring privacy. After the scare surrounding AIDS and the backlash against gay men at that time, it seemed like a bad time to not only come out, but reveal their long held secret. 

No one questioned their closeness though, having been best friends for so long. Sleepovers, camping trips and adventures were unchaperoned, allowing their real romance to remain a secret and go undetected. They continued to date girls from school, to keep up appearances they told themselves, after all, these girls would leave them soon enough as their timers counted down to when they would meet their own soulmates.

\--------------------------------

It wasn't until they were in college that their parents began to ask them if they were ever going to date anyone seriously. Explaining their logic as to how else would they know if they met their soulmate again unless they put themselves out there. 

Not long after, Link met Christy, whose timer was frozen at 2y 9m 5w 18d 11m 39s, indicating that her soulmate was deceased. They enjoyed each others company, becoming good friends and eventually, with Rhett's blessing, were married. His mother wasn't to thrilled, stating that he should have waited a little longer to see if his soulmate came back into his life but accepted it none the less. 

Shortly there after, the same happened to Rhett and his girlfriend Jessie, whose timer was also zero'd out like Rhett's. 

Soon, their children were born, they founded Good Mythical Morning and they lived their lives much like they imagined they would. Side by side, making people happy. They too were happy, but they still carried their secret with them.

\--------------------------------

As they left the Mythical Entertainment studio, Link grasped Rhett's hand. He held tight, not wanting to go home. He just wanted to be with Rhett, but he knew tonight that couldn't happen. Their parents were visiting for the holidays and they had to keep their secret closer than ever. Rhett brushed his lips over Link's knuckles, whispering sweet nothings as he did so. 

They parted, headed to each others respective homes and families. Each one starting at their wrist that read 0y 0m 0w 0d 0m 0s, just as they had for the last 35 years.


End file.
